The invention relates to high pressure fluid washers, and more particularly, to the control of the spray nozzle direction for directing the output of such a fluid washer to a desired target direction.
High pressure washers are well-known in the industry. They develop water pressures on the order of, at the high end, 2000 to 3000 psi. It is important to direct this high-pressure fluid in an appropriate manner in order to effectively use the power of the washer. As a result, various spray nozzles have been developed for the washers which have the ability to vary the flow and direction of the fluid spray either in a continuous automatic manner or under manual (human) control.